


A thing of beauty

by rastar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: A thing of beauty 美妙之事配對: Sam/Dean/Sam互攻Summary:甜甜柔美的PWP





	A thing of beauty

當早晨的陽光照到Dean臉上時他就醒了，但那微亮的光芒卻不是讓他醒來的主因，他感覺到他的下體被包圍在一個柔軟、潮濕的而且緊緻的地方，Dean推開被子，手向下伸進Sam毛絨絨的毛髮裡。

「Sammy……」Dean發出了像是呻吟的呼喚聲，Sam聽到後抬起頭看來Dean一眼，深綠色的眼睛在陽光下變得淺淡，像是春天新長出的嫩芽般鮮嫩，Dean從沒注意過他弟的眼睫毛長的像是小刷子一樣，喔！他可愛的Sammy girl。

Dean不知道Sam是怎麼做到含著那東西還可以微笑的，總之Sam做到了，Dean被那個微笑弄得全身都熱了起來，Dean愛死這個早醒喚醒服務了。

Sam的嘴吸吮著他，舌頭靈巧的舔過敏感的冠狀溝，讓Dean抓緊了Sam的頭髮，Sam的兩隻手指伸到Dean的後穴，那裡因為昨晚的活動還略有濕潤，Sam很快地找到讓Dean興奮的那點，Sam有規律地戳刺著那點，Dean發出悶哼。

Dean的手從Sam的頭頂滑下，沿著他的下巴摩娑著新長出的鬍鬚，很短有些刺人，Sam不滿的看了Dean一眼，似乎是在責怪Dean的動作干擾了他的工作，Dean把Sam的下巴抬起來，示意他過來跟他接吻。

Sam順從的起身，攬過Dean的頭親吻著他，Dean張開嘴迎接Sam的舌，掠奪彼此的空氣，兩人的舌頭互相推擠著，像是在爭地盤的獅子，誰也不讓誰，口水沿著兩人之間的縫隙流下來，滴落在Dean的脖頸，在陽光下閃閃發亮。

兩人喘息著分開，Sam轉而去啃咬Dean的喉結，Dean有些吃痛的發出嗤聲警告著，Sam立刻放開，舔拭著剛剛留下的咬痕，被安撫後的Dean手捏上Sam觸感結實的胸肌，某種程度上來說這比女人的胸部好摸多了。

Dean的手逗弄Sam的乳頭，他用拇指滑過那片深褐，並且用手上粗糙的硬繭去磨蹭Sam敏感的尖端，收到Sam倒吸一口氣的反饋，Dean滿意地笑了。

Sam則是將在Dean後穴的手指增加為三根加速擴張著Dean，而Dean則是直接用腿環住Sam的後腰，用動作告訴Sam他準備好了，Sam意會的抽出手指，將他的陰莖抵在了Dean的入口，緩慢的插入Dean體內，Dean後仰閉起眼咬緊牙根，發出忍耐的悶哼，去他的，Sammy的怪物陰莖，Dean的手緊抓著身下的床單。

Sam完全插入後沒有馬上動作，而是等待Dean適應，Dean大聲喘氣著，連大腿都有些顫抖，雖然已經做過無數次，但每次他都依然覺得他會被Sam的陰莖貫穿，Dean又做了幾個深呼吸，伸手的抱住Sam的後頸，示意Sam已經可以了。

接受到Dean的訊號，Sam開始緩緩地抽插，Dean的陰莖在兩人之間摩擦著，流著前液的龜頭抵著Sam的紋理分明腹肌，Sam空出一隻手來為Dean手淫，粗糙的觸感磨過那裡細嫩的表皮，讓Dean摟緊了Sam的脖子。

雖然他們兩個都認為快速激烈的性愛是他們的最佳方案，但偶爾這種緩慢柔軟而甜蜜的戳刺卻更能表達對彼此的愛意。

快感慢慢堆積著，慢慢侵襲著兩人的理智，Sam的動作越來快，使Dean不由自主地收緊後穴，隨著一個大力的挺動Sam低吼「我愛你，Dean。」同時射在Dean體內，而Dean的回應是尖叫著射了出來，兩人腹肌上都是Dean的精液。

Dean親吻著高潮後脫力倒在他身上的Sam，Sam知道Dean愛聽自己說愛他，但Dean不喜歡將自己的愛意說出口，但Dean對Sam的愛是充滿在他們的相處之間的，Dean雖然不說出它們，但它們無所不在。

Dean全身汗涔涔的但是又覺得像是泡在熱水裡一般溫暖舒適，Dean高潮後又迷迷糊糊地睡著了，當他再次醒來時Sam正從浴室裡出來，全身只在胯部為了一條白色圍巾，水滴沿著他的人魚線落至毛巾下的三角地帶，他用另一條毛巾擦頭髮時完美地展現了他的三頭肌，他的Sammy身材好的像是阿波羅神。

「我去弄點吃的。」Sam彎腰，親了Dean一下，Dean懶洋洋地回應著，翻了個身又發懶地躺了一會才起來洗澡。

當Dean走進餐廳時，Sam正趴在餐桌上寫東西，他的手邊放了一個盤子，裡面有兩個三明治，其中一個已經被Sam咬了一口，Dean走過去順手拿起那個沒被咬過的塞進嘴裡。

Dean大口咬了Sam做的三明治，味道有點乾，Sam總是不喜歡在三明治裡加花生醬，明明那樣就很好吃。

「你在寫什麼？」Dean問，同時晃到冰箱前看裡面有什麼喝的，三明治實在有點乾，希望有瓶冰啤酒就好了。幻想總是豐滿的，現實則具有骨感。事實是冰箱裡是空的，裡面只有幾個Sam用來吸冰箱味道的乾檸檬。

「購物清單，我們沒食物了。」Sam回應，同時啜了口冰涼的果汁，Dean轉身，用屁股把冰箱門頂上，拿走了Sam的果汁，Sam抗議了一聲，但Dean將果汁全部灌掉並且裝模作樣地發出滿足的嘆息，Sam不滿的捏了Dean屁股一下。

Dean被嚇了一跳，差點把杯子弄掉，他拍掉Sam的大手，卻被Sam反手抓住，拉下他來接吻，愛接吻的Sammy girl，Dean在心裡翻了個白眼，他才不會承認他喜歡這種甜蜜的感覺。

「把蘋果放進清單裡，晚餐我想做蘋果派。」吻結束後Dean說道，他把空杯子放到水槽，順便拍掉手上的麵包屑。

+++

如同往常的習慣，兩人在超市裡分頭選購，並在中間會合以減少浪費時間，當Sam抱著一大袋蘋果和牛奶、果汁找到Dean時，Dean正在逛保險套的貨架，Sam遠遠就能望見Dean手上的粉紅色小盒子，Dean正在閱讀那東西的說明。

「放下你手上的草莓，我是不會把那東西放進嘴裡的。」草莓口味的保險套？怎麼會有人喜歡這個啊？他該說幸好不是柏蒂全口味豆嗎？光想都令Sam一陣惡寒，Sam邊說邊把手上的東西塞進Dean推著的車裡。

「嗚……」突然旁邊傳來一聲像是小動物的嗚鳴，兩人轉頭一看，只見一個大約兩歲穿著牛仔小背心的男孩站在貨架旁，小男孩無辜的望著兩人。

「嘿，你發生了什麼事？怎麼一個人啊？」Sam走過去蹲下問小男孩，Dean連忙把東西塞回貨架也上前關心。

「Misha跟爸爸走散了。」小男孩這麼回答著，他抬頭用迷茫的眼神看著Sam和Dean，眼中有著水霧，一副快要哭出來的樣子。

「Dean，你要做什麼？」Sam奇怪的問，Dean不理會Sam逕自走到推銷員那裡拿了一個試用包過來，Sam和Misha同時困惑的歪著頭看著Dean。

Dean開心地笑了下，撕開那個豔俗粉紅色塑料包裝上還畫著草莓的小東西，取出那個小圓環，Dean將那玩意稍微抖開，並對嘴吹氣，把那個原本用來阻止精子和卵子相遇或是病毒和相應靶細胞遇見的玩意，給吹成了一個氣球：粉紅色的，半透明的，說好聽一點是香蕉，說下流一點是陰莖形狀的，氣球。

Dean熟練的在保險套氣球底部打了個結，並將氣球送給了小男孩，Misha愣愣地看著這個新玩具，停止了想哭泣的模樣。

「我的天啊，Dean！」Sam驚呼同時用手遮住臉，一點都不想面對他老哥剛剛用保險套給一個小男孩做了一個氣球的事實。

「Misha你在哪？」遠遠的傳來一個男人的叫喚聲。

「Misha在這裡！爸爸，你快看，有個哥哥給了我一個氣球！」Misha聽到後回過頭朝著那個方向跑去，Dean則是拉著Sam，推著兩人的推車趕快逃離現場。

在Sam把採購好的物資放進Impala的後備箱時，他瞄到Misha被他爸爸抱在懷裡，Misha仍抓著那個氣球不放，他遠遠的見到Sam，還舉高氣球朝Sam打招呼，Sam窘迫的關上箱蓋溜回車上，而Dean則趴在方向盤上哈哈大笑。  
下午的艷陽照在小屋周圍的湖面上，湖裡平靜無波，像鏡子一樣反映著周圍的樹林與透藍的天，偶見一抹雲彩在湖中飄過，在湖邊垂釣的Dean倒像是在天空裡釣魚。Sam就坐在Dean背後看書，他倆背靠背拿對方做靠墊，天氣不熱，風帶來些微的涼意，他們都覺得背後的溫暖恰到好處。

Dean久久才挪動一次釣竿，讓Sam幾乎以為Dean已經睡著了，Dean對此覺得無所謂，反正他無意要釣上任何一條魚，他只是享受釣魚這個平靜的過程罷了，興許是太陽太刺眼Sam放下書，站起來伸了個懶腰，失去依靠的Dean彷彿大夢初醒般晃了一下，隨後又自己坐起。

「我想游泳。」Sam宣布，隨後就將衣服脫得一點也不剩，反正這裡也不會有別人來，Sam跳下湖時濺起了水花灑到Dean身上。

「去遠一點的地方游，大水怪你會把我的魚嚇跑。」Dean說到，坐在棧橋上用腳往Sam的方向踢水。

「你根本就沒在釣魚，大水怪是什麼東西？」Sam在水裡又幼稚的往Dean身上潑了一次水。

「就是大腳怪掉到水裡面變成的大水怪啊！」Dean邊說邊大笑再一次往Sam臉上踢水，Sam不滿的抿起嘴，眼明手快的抓住Dean的腳踝把他拖下湖裡，而Dean則是順勢潛到湖裡，許久都不見人影。

「Dean！」Sam緊張的大喊Dean的名字深怕他會發生什麼危險，他可一點都不希望Dean在他面前出事，似乎是聽出Sam聲音中的恐慌，Dean突然從水裡冒出來朝Sam後背撲過去，Sam措手不及的被Dean壓入水中，稍微嗆了點水後就反過來抱住Dean。

「混帳，你嚇到我了，這很危險你知道嗎？我不想要你再離開我了。」Sam抱怨同時把Dean摟得更緊。

「不會的，我怎麼會拋下我缺乏安全感的寶貝小妹妹呢？」Dean帶著笑揉揉Sam被弄的一縷一縷頭髮，即使Sam現在壯的像頭熊，在Dean眼中他還是那個喜歡半夜躲到他被窩裡的小屁孩。

Sam不滿的用充滿了鬍渣的下巴去蹭Dean的頸部，惹得Dean發癢笑出聲來並且伸手想推開他，Sam可不顧Dean的反抗，帶著Dean往小碼頭游過去，Dean不太認真的掙扎著，Sammy執著於一件事情的樣子其實挺好看。

Sam把Dean放到木頭搭成的小碼頭上，Dean身上的濕淋淋的衣物剛好降低了木頭被曝曬過後的溫度，Dean受不了衣服黏在身上的觸感，把那些溼透的衣物從身上剝下來。

Sam在水中享受著看著Dean的脫衣秀，他老哥的身材真的很讚，Dean把濕衣服墊在身下，躺在碼頭上享受難得的日光浴，Sam游了幾圈後也爬上岸坐在Dean旁邊微笑著看著放鬆的Dean，他喜歡Dean這種舒適自在的樣子，好似毫無煩惱。

「你這個大腳怪擋住我的陽光了。」Dean埋怨到但卻懶洋洋的躺著不願意挪動自己，Sam沒有理會Dean的抱怨，反倒是用手去勾勒Dean的肌肉線條。

「嘿，會癢！」Dean嘟囔著伸手去推Sam的胸膛反倒被Sam抓住他的手，Sam俯下身來，原本照在Dean身上的陽光都被Sam擋住了，Dean覺得Sam逆著光的眼睛顏色漸深，也許是因為光線角度的問題，又或許是因為別的原因。

Sam將Dean的手緩緩牽至自己的嘴裡，那是一雙粗糙的工人的手，佈滿了厚繭和傷痕，就是這雙手在他的童年為他製作那些並不精緻卻足以果腹的食物，是它的勞動提供了Sam生活所需的一切，也是這雙手舉起了槍逼退了所有傷害他的凶鬼惡靈。

Sam用舌頭舔舐著那些傷疤，儘管小時候的傷口已經在Cass將Dean重生時去掉了，然而多年一起獵魔的生涯還是讓Sam知曉每一個傷痕的由來，每一個都是他們從一場場惡鬥中存活下來的勳章。

 

Dean覺得自己的手好像進了某種傻呼呼大狗的嘴裡，Sam只是含著舔著他的手既不像平時一樣讓他潤滑他們，也不與他的舌一起嬉戲來挑逗他，這動作有點像是Sam的嬰兒時期，John出去獵魔整個汽車旅館的房間只有寶寶Sam和他。

而Sam又因為肚子餓而大哭，隔壁房客又因Sam的哭聲而搥牆並怒吼著要是再讓他聽到聲音他就要掐死那個天殺的小惡魔，無奈之下Dean貢獻出他的手指給Sam當奶嘴，本是無奈之舉卻讓Sam安靜下來，現在Sam的舉動有點像那時候，沒有絲毫的情慾，更多的是眷戀和撫慰。

Dean望著Sam，雖然他們是靈魂伴侶但他有時候就是弄不懂Sam在想什麼，譬如現在，他搞不懂Sam到底是想個放蕩的湖邊性愛還是純粹想回味幼年時光。

Sam似乎是看出了Dean眼底的困惑，他將Dean的手抽出，並開始沿著他的手背向上舔舐兼帶著幾個輕吻，Dean的皮膚因剛才的日光浴有些出汗，有點鹹且帶著輕微的體味，每次獵魔後回到車裡他都能聞到這樣的味道，這熟悉的味道讓Sam覺得放鬆舒適，也讓他想起獵魔後那種腎上腺素爆棚，恨不得將對方按在車裡狠狠操一頓的感覺。

從Dean的角度絲毫不費力氣就見到Sam勃起的性器，對方也努力彰顯著存在趕在他腿上輕輕磨蹭，隨著Sam的親吻到達嘴唇，Sam的手也覆上Dean的腰側拉扯的他短褲的鬆緊帶。Dean拿膝蓋去挑逗Sam已經充血的下身，並得到Sam抽氣及呼吸不穩的回應，這才滿意的抬起腰讓Sam把他的褲子扯下。

Dean的性器尚未完全勃起側躺在大腿上，Sam用手套弄了幾下，好讓它完全充血，隨後Sam牽起他剛剛舔弄Dean的手伸到自己後面，這個舉動讓Dean有些驚訝，Sam很少用後面，他們之間的性愛通常Dean才是那個享受前列腺高潮的人。

Dean的手指觸Sam緊閉的後穴，極少的使用率讓它像是第一次那麼緊張，Dean坐起身來摟著Sam的腰輕捏他的腰側讓他放鬆，兩人變成Dean坐著Sam跪坐在Dean身上的姿勢。

Dean的手按壓著穴口周圍逗弄著想讓Sam放鬆，趁著Sam深呼吸的時候Dean將手指伸進去，非常緊，很難想像這裡曾經容納過他，因為先前的些許潤滑，手指的活動還是順暢的，但Sam還是皺起眉頭，他低下頭不想Dean看到他的表情。

「如果不舒服不做也沒關係。」Dean把Sam的濕髮往後撥，親吻著Sam的臉頰，畢竟只有唾液的輔助，沒有潤滑劑Dean怕傷到Sam。

「不，我想要感受你在我體內的感覺。」Sam在Dean耳邊說，聽到這句話還不行動簡直不是男人，Dean從善如流的將手指繼續深入。

Dean的手指不停變換角度尋找那個能讓Sam興奮的位置，終於Sam的一聲顫音讓Dean知道他找對了，他便朝著剛才的位置輾壓著，此舉引來Sam的喘息，Sam主動抱住Dean的脖子，半跪的姿態讓他胸前的兩點正好在面前，Dean張口含住Sam的乳珠。

Dean最初只是用舔，沒一會他便覺得不夠而吸吮了起來，他可是深刻知道男人的乳頭有多敏感，偶爾Sam甚至不用插進來，光是玩弄的他的乳頭也拿把他弄射。

在Sam為了胸前的事而分心時，Dean抽出手指迅速地換成自己的勃起，但只是插進最前的頭部就讓Sam臉色有些發白，Dean咬了下口中的乳頭，一陣刺痛又讓Sam的注意力又被轉移回胸前，也使得後穴的肌肉有所放鬆。

Dean緩慢地前進著，最終當整根末入時他們兩人都是滿身大汗，Dean停住所有動作好讓Sam適應，Sam在幾個深呼吸後示意Dean可以繼續，Dean緩慢抽出並往剛才發現的敏感處撞去。

在每次的磨擦後一股快感讓Sam繃緊了身體，最後高潮時Sam發出一聲尖叫，頭仰起，身體重重的壓在Dean身上，似乎想把Dean更往自己身體裡塞進，Sam沒有人照顧的陰莖也射出白濁噴濺在兩人的胸膛甚至是下巴上，兩人緊擁著喘息，即便是Dean能被這樣直接操到射的機會也是不多的。

 

夕陽映照使湖面染上絢麗的紅橙，此時的風催過兩人汗濕的身帶些涼意，他們相擁著彼此，在對方的懷抱中平復呼吸，直到太陽末過樹梢才收拾好離去。


End file.
